El reto
by DiosaSlythering
Summary: En una de las típicas peleas de Draco y Hermione, el rubio el hace un reto. Solo una semana, una semana donde Hermione le demostrara que puede ser una excelente Slythering con ayuda de las personas que menos te imaginas.
1. El comienzo de una… ¿Pesadilla?

Hola

**H**ola! Bueno, yo empecé este fic, como diosasly, pero cambie todo! Jaja espero que les guste cualquier cosita me dicen! Besos Natt

**El comienzo de una… ¿Pesadilla?**

Primero de septiembre, es un día caluroso, hace maso menos tres meses que Lord Voldemort a sido destruido y el mundo mágico esta a salvo otra vez. Estoy corriendo para poder llegar rápido, estoy muy nerviosa, esta guerra me ah hecho cambiar bastante, estoy mas alta, mas bronceada, y tengo unas cuervas bastantes pronunciadas. Este verano muchos chicos se me han acercado, no lo digo por creerme pero es la verdad, pero no consigo a nadie que me interese sinceramente, además estoy feliz ya que Ron y Luna empezaron a salir juntos después de la guerra y están muy felices hacen una hermosa pareja y Harry y Ginny volvieron después de la guerra también. Este verano no la pase en la Madriguera ya que quería cambiar bastante y demostrarles a todos que no soy la misma sabelotodo de siempre.

- HERMIONE!!- Dice Harry- ¡Estas hermosa!

- Jaja gracias Harry, que buen recibimiento, la próxima vez que me grites en la oreja estando a mis espaldas te juro que me vuelvo Voldemort- digo

- Hay Hermi es verdad- dice Ginny

- Um… esta bien les creo, que me cuentan que tal el verano?- digo

-Bien súper, pero subamos primero y ahí te contamos ¿Ok?- dice Harry

Mientras íbamos subiendo todos los chicos no se paraban de mirarme y ya cansaba, es verdad cambie, pero no para que baboseen por ahí, yo quería ser otra simplemente eso. Al llegar a nuestro vagón nos encontramos con Luna, Ron y Neville que me dijeron lo mismo que Harry. Lugo el viaje fue tranquilo, el banquete de bienvenida y todo fue bastante bien hasta… hoy dos días después de haber empezado las clases…

En la biblioteca

- Valla, miren que me encontré una leoncita sangre sucia abandonada en la biblioteca, o que tarado que soy si es donde vive la sabelotodo ajajá-

Draco Malfoy, como siempre, estupido hurón, idiota, presumido, arrogante y podría seguir la lista pero no vale la pena. Aunque la madre aya cambiado el sigue siendo el mismo, en realidad con migo ya que me detesta.

- Malfoy que quieres ¿No ves que estoy estudiando?

- No, no veo soy siego Granger

- Idiota

- Sabelotodo

- Hurón

- Entupida

- Malfoy

- Granger

- Hay me desesperas sos tan idiota no te aguanto, porque no te vas de aquí o te mandas un Adava Kedabra y le haces un regalo al mundo?

- Granger si me muero el mundo pierde a una magnifica persona, en cambio tú eres tan poca cosa que nadie se daría cuenta, tienes tan poca clase que TU desesperas.

- Ah ¿Si? Bueno NO ME INTERESA MALFOY ENTIENDE ¿Si? Gracias, adiós.- le digo mientras me dirijo a la puerta. Pero todo no es de color de rosa siempre ¿No?

- Granger un reto, yo te dejo de molestar, de insultar y de agredir a ti y a Potty y Wesley con solo cumpla ese reto.

- ¿Cuál Malfoy?

- Una semana…

- Una semana ¿Qué?

- Una semana, arreglamos todo, te haces pasar por una estudiante nueva que solo va a estar en el colegio por una semana y le tiene que pedir al sombrero que te ponga en Slytherin. En esa semana tienes que aprender y ser arrogante, hermosa (si lo logras), altiva, tienes que ser de nobleza, insultar al punto Slytherin, es decir ser como un Black, un Malfoy, Parkinson, o como cualquier Slytherin ¿Aceptas?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a aceptar?

- Porque sino todo el mundo sabrá que no tienes el valor suficiente para ganarle a Draco Malfoy.

Su orgullo. Si su orgullo justo ahí había dado al clavo Malfoy siempre con lo mismo.

- Acepto

- Perfecto, te dejo que arregles todo y me mandas por una lechuza todo lo que vas a ser, y el domingo a la noche tienes que conseguir que Dumbledor haga una banquete especial en donde te darán la bienvenida, pero no con poción Multijugos no tienes que cambiar de aspecto ¿De acuerdo?

- Esta bien Malfoy ahora si me largo.

Esa misma tarde. Tok tok…

- Adelante

- Profesor Dumbledor, perdón que lo moleste pero le tengo que pedir un favor.

- Siéntese Señorita Granger ¿En que la puedo ayudar?

- Profesor, mi prima se casa la semana que viene y tengo que estar en su fiesta, y le quería pedir permiso, si puedo irme el sábado a la mañana y regresar el próximo domingo, le juro que estaré al tanto de todo lo que se vea esta semana, se lo juro.

- Esta bien Señorita, justo hace unas horas he recibido una carta de Beauxbatons, donde me dice que si podría darle estancia a una alumna por una semana, así que será reemplaza por usted,  
- Ah ¿Pero va a estar en Gryffindor?

-Um no lo se, todo depende del sombrero seleccionador. Bueno ¿Se le ofrece algo más Señorita?  
- Um eh, no nada profesor ¡Gracias! Muchas gracias de verdad.

- No se preocupe, suerte en el casamiento.

- Adiós

Viernes a la noche

Ya le avise a Malfoy, no se como puede aceptar ese estupido reto pero ya tengo todo planeado, le pedí a Sirius, que me ayude, el sabe bastante de esto, asíque el sábado me iré con el por chimenea y el domingo a la noche volveré a Howarts como Tabatha Black, una prima lejana de Sirius, aunque todavía viene la peor parte, mentirles a Harry, Ron, Luna y Ginny, a ellos no les puedo decir la verdad, ya que ah ellos principalmente tengo que engañar.

- Chicos escuchen.

- Sisi y justo cuando atrapa la snich había hecho en total 200 puntos esta temporada estuvo genial…

- Chicos…

- Si no se como me la pude perder..

-ME VOY DEL COLEGIO.

- ¿Qué?- saltaron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo.

- Lo que escucharon me voy mañana a la mañana y llego el domingo que viene a la noche.

- Pero Hermione…

- Pero Hermione nada, les trate de explicar y no me escucharon así que lo siento, pero ustedes tiene la culpa.

- Bueno explícanos.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Slytherin...

-ME VOY DEL COLEGIO- El grito de Hermione resonó por todo el colegio.

- Jaja jaja - Malfoy se reía sin parar

- ¿Qué te pasa Draco?-  
- Jaja, nada Blaise.

- ¿Enserio que te pasa?

- Jajajajaja por dios, ajajá, nada Pansi enserio

- Entonces ¿Por qué te ríes como un estúpido?

- Oye como me hablas Theo, pero ya que insisten les voy a contar, pero vallamos a mi habitación.

En la habitación de Draco

- Bueno lo que pasa es que rete a Granger...  
Así les fue contando todo lo aclarado, el fue quien le envió esa carta a Dumbledor así que también les contó eso. Luego cuando termino de contar…

- Y ¿Qué les parece? - dijo con una mueca de alegría.

-¿ESTÁS LOCO MALFOY?- Así saltaron Theo y Pansy.

- ¿Qué les pasa? Pensé que me apoyarían en esto-

- Mira Draco, yo te quiero, eres mi amigo, pero yo ya no pienso de la misma manera que tu, en la guerra la Orden nos ayudó, y de ahí no e insultado a Granger más, no es mi amiga, pero no es mi enemiga tampoco y me parece que esta mal lo que...

- PERO SI ES MI AMIGA, Y NO QUIERO QUE LA METAS EN TUS ESTUPIDECES- Saltó Theo

- ¿QUé?- Saltó Malfoy

- Lo que escuchaste ella es la única persona de Gryffindor con la que me e llevado bien siempre y es mi amiga, desde muchos años y no quiero que la metas en esto-

- Estúpidos- Murmuró- Y vos Blaise ¿Qué opinas? ¿Estás de acuerdo con migo, no?

- Lo siento Draco pero no, eres mi amigo por supuesto, peor no tengo nada contra ella, y voy a apoyar a los chicos.

- BIEN HAGAN LO QUE QUIERAN VAN A VER QUE SE VA A ARREPENTIR - Y de un portazo salio de su habitación.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? - Pansy

- Yo voy a ayudar a Hermi, no se lo que quieran hacer ustedes pero yo, quiero que gane -Theo

- Si Theo yo te apoyo, me muero por ver la cara de Malfoy cuando la vea cambiada - Blaise

- Um... yo los ayudo, pobre chica en lo que se metió- Pansy

Gryffindor

- Hermi ¿Tenés todo preparado? -Ginny

- Si Ginny ya esta todo -Hermione

- Hermi te vamos a extrañar- ron

- Si mándanos cartas todos los días - Harry

- Jaja yo también chicos- Hermione

- Bueno ve a dormir que mañana te tendrás que ir temprano - Harry

- Si papá - Hermione

- Ajajá chistosa -Sarcástico Harry- Encima que te vas te burlas ya vas a ver Granger.

- Jaja bueno - beso a cada uno- Los voy a extrañar que duerman bien.

- Adiós

En la habitación de Hermione

- Mañana empieza el cambio- dijo Hermi antes de dormirse.


	2. Mansion Black

Mansión Black

**Mansión Black**

RINNNNNNNNNNN RINNNNNNNNN RINNNNNNNNNNN  
Seis y media de la mañana, me tengo que despertar, media hora para bañarme y cambiarme, una hora para desayunar y comprobar que todo este listo por décima ves, y luego irme a la Mansión Black.  
Si a la casa de Sirius, estoy contenta porque lo voy a ver a él y a Esmeralda, su esposa, aunque no lo crean el 'FAMOSO SIRIUS BLACK' se caso, Esmeralda era la mejor amiga de Lily, la mama de Harry, y Voldemort la tenia prisionera, cuando se termino la guerra ella volvió, y se reencontró con Sirius, y como eran novios hace mucho tiempo, hace un mes que se casaron.

- Hola Hermi  
- Hola Lavader  
- ¿Ya te iras?  
- Si tengo varias cosas por hacer  
-Ah... bueno suerte, yo seguiré durmiendo  
-Esta bien, adiós.

Lavader Brown, fastidios, desesperante, quiere ser mi amiga por Ron, la cabeza hueca no entiende que esta con Luna, además Luna es mejor, pero no digan nada.

Una hora y media después...

**Mansión Black**

-¡Hermione llegaste! -Esmeralda

- Hola Esmeralda ¿Cómo estas?- Hermione

- Excelente querida ¿Y tú? -Esmeralda

- Bien gracias, perdónenme que los aya molestado pero es que necesito ganar esa apuesta -Hermione

- Hay Hermi no te preocupes que el Gran Sirius Black te va a ayudar –Sirius

- ¡Sirius! -Hermione

- Ajajá ¿Cómo estas? ¿Todo bien? ¿Trajiste tus cosas? - Sirius

- Ey espera Sirius, si ella va a cambiar, por lo primero que tiene que empezar...

- Es por su atuendo –Contestó una voz detrás de ellos. Los tres giraron la cara y Hermione dijo:

-¿Pansy?

- Si Hermione ¿Todo bien? (P)

- Eh si pero ¿Qué haces aquí?(H)

-Querrás decir ¿Qué HACEMOS aquí? (T)

- Theo como estas?? (H)

- Bien Hermi ¿Y tu? (T)

- Bien pero no entiendo nada (H)

- Déjame que yo te explique (B)

- ¿Zabinni?

- Dime Blaise ahora ¿Te explicamos?

-Um... esta bien

Y así le explicaron, como ellos tres habían hablado con Sirius y habían acordado en ayudar a Hermi con su cambio, Theo, Pansi, Blaise, Esmeralda y Sirius la cambiarían totalmente, de aspecto, de estilo, de todo. Así llego la tarde, donde estaban en la habitación que ocuparía Hermione, con Esmeralda y Pansi.

- Bueno Hermi primero el cabello (E)

-¿Qué le van a hacer?(H)

-Mira Hermi, estaba pensando que con magia podríamos alargártelo hasta la mitad de la espalda, que quede liso y con bucles al final, y lo teñimos de negro ¿Qué te parece?(P)

-Me encanta Pansy (H)

**Tres horas después...**

- CHICAS LA SENA ESTA LISTA- Gritó Sirius desde abajo

En el vestíbulo, esperando a que bajaran Pansy, Hermi y Esmeralda, estaban Theo, Blaise y Sirius.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y los tres hombres quedaron con la boca abierta. Hermione o Tabatha, bajaba con elegancia, con un vestido un poco mas arriba de las rodillas rojo sangre, con unas sandalias negras, un collar negro con un rubí, que le había regalado Blaise, el pelo negro, largo, lacio y las puntas onduladas, los hijos grises, los labios rojos, estaba mas alta, y bajaba con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, sin duda cualquiera la hubiera conocido como la gemela de Bellatrix, sin duda, con pocos cambios era otra.

-Woaw- (T-B-S)

-¿Me veo bien?(H)

-Hermosa (B)

-Cierra la boca Blaise que yo la ví primero(T)

-Cállate vos Teo (B)

-Paren jaja, entonces eso es un ¿Si?

-Hermi estas preciosa (S)

- Bueno vamos a cenar

-Por supuesto

Luego de que todos terminaran de comer, los Slytherins quisieron hablar con Hermi a solas.

-Hermi sabemos lo del reto, y quiero que sepas que cuentas con nosotros tres.(P)

-Gracias Pansy enserio, gracias a los tres (H)

-De nada Hermi, pero si quieres me puedes compensar con varias cositas-dijo (B) giniandole un ojo

-Nadie la toca Zabinni (T)

-Está bien Theo, bueno ahora váyanse que si se entera Dumbledor los mata.

-Suerte - Y con un beso en la mejilla se fueron. Pero antes Theo le dijo:

-Hermi si te quieres retirar o necesitas ayuda cuentas con migo, ¿Si?

- Si Theo gracias te quiero mucho.

- De nada, adiós.

**A la tarde siguiente  
**  
-Herms ¿Tenés todo listo?  
- Si Esmeralda ¡Gracias a los dos! Sirius te debo una.  
- Jaja de nada Herms, mejor dicho, de nada prima Tabatha jaja  
- Jaja bueno adiós  
- Adiós y suerte

...

_Horas después. En el Gran Comedor_

-Queridos alumnos, quiero informarles, que la señorita Granger por una semana no estará con nosotros, por unos asuntos familiares, pero en esa semana, estará una nueva alumna de Beauxbatons, y ahora la Ceremonia de apertura... les quiero presentar a la  
Señorita, Tabatha Black... (Aplausos)

_**Minutos antes**_

-Hay no, no puede se ¿Qué voy a hacer? Esta maldita apuesta, Malfoy sos huron muerto..

Señorita, Tabatha Black...

-¡Hay no!

Las puertas se abrieron y...


End file.
